One Miracle
by Shin Capry
Summary: "Tuhan.. hanya 1 keinginanku hari ini. Biarkan aku melihat kembali Luhan.. aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya,, walau mungkin sulit bahkan mustahil, tapi aku selalu mengharapkan keajaiban itu .. terima kasih Tuhan" - LuMin Story - CHAP 3 RILIS, INI CHAP END - Boys Love. Kris nyempil dikit. RnR juseyo.. Hope You like it.. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Miracle

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, etc

Warn : kurang lebih OOC, Boys Love.

Okke.. ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Sebenernya ini udah ada versi cast lain yg saya post di fb pribadi saya, tapi saya rombak jadi XiuHan.. eh salah LuMin kamsudnya.. hehe.. mudah mudahan gak terlalu mengecewakan ya..

~Minseok POV~

**_"Saengil Chukkahaeyo.. Chukkahaeyo.. Dangsini taeeonan nal geubunkke gamsadeuryeoyo.. Dasi handeo SAENGIL CHUKKAHAEYO"_**

Sepenggal lirik itu kini hanya bisa ku senandungkan seorang diri disini. Ya disini, ditempat yang penuh memori tentang aku dan dia. Dibawah pohon oak ini aku duduk bersandar menatap langit yang terbentang indah seraya berulang kali menyanyikan lirik lagu itu.

"Hey! Luhan! Apakah kau bahagia diatas sana? Katakan padaku bagaimana kabarmu.. Kau tahu? Kau ingat kan? Hari ini hari apa? Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang kelima, dan juga hari ulang tahunku yang 24, apa kau ingat itu?"

Aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri, berbicara bersama langit. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special bagiku, baginya oh bukan maksudku bagi kita. Namun tidak seperti dulu, 3 tahun terakhir aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ini sendiri, hanya sendiri tanpa dia. Xi Luhan. Nama yang selalu terlukis indah dalam hatiku.

"Rusa..! Kau tahu? aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin kau ada disini sekarang. Baozi.. Baozi.. ku rasa aku rindu sebutan itu lagi.."

Sekuat apapun aku mencoba ceria dan tegar saat ini aku tetap tidak bisa. Seketika aku tercekat dan bulir-bulir airmataku jatuh tanpa permisi mengingat semua memori itu, tak ada niat untuk mengusapnya. Aku menatap sendu ke arah sebuah kue tart kecil yang berhias 5 lilin disampingku, aku tersenyum tipis seraya meraih dan meletakkan kue itu diatas kedua telapak tanganku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai mengungkapkan 'Make a wish' ku.

_"Tuhan.. hanya_ _1 keinginanku hari ini. Biarkan aku melihat kembali Luhan.. aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya,, walau mungkin sulit bahkan mustahil, tapi aku selalu mengharapkan keajaiban itu .. terima kasih Tuhan"_

Harapanku tetap sama setiap hari ini seperti 3 tahun lalu. Aku membuka mataku dan meniup secara perlahan lilin-lilin itu. Seketika ku rasakan angin berhembus perlahan membuatku menutup mata merasakan sentuhannya.

"Xi Luhan" Senyumku mengembang kala memori terindah kembali terngiang dalam ingatanku

itu namanya prolog ya? baru perkenalan.. reviewnya juseyo... makasihh... Heum.. saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya,.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : One Miracle

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, etc

Genre : Angst, Romance, lil humor(?)

Warn : kurang lebih OOC, Boys Love,

_"Tuhan.. hanya_ _1 keinginanku hari ini. Biarkan aku melihat kembali Luhan.. aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya,, walau mungkin sulit bahkan mustahil, tapi aku selalu mengharapkan keajaiban itu .. terima kasih Tuhan"_

-Chapter 1- -A Confension-

Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya..

-Maret 2009-

"Xi Luhan! Lepaskan ikatan ini! Atau ku buat kakimu retak dan tidak bisa jalan!" geram Minseok seraya menendang kaki luhan yang yeah dengan mata yang tertutup. Karena saat ini wajahnya diikat penuh menggunakan sapu tangan Luhan.

"aww! Ya! Aku tau! Ini sedang aku longgarkan ikatannya, BAOZI!" balas Luhan. Xi Luhan, dia adalah sahabat karib Minseok. Mereka bersahabat semenjak kecil. Sejak masih dibawah naungan sekolah yang bernama Kindergarden, dan sekarang mereka sudah beranjak remaja. Tepatnya adalah murid sebuah senior high school, EXO Senior High School.

"lagi lagi baozi.. Xi Luhan, tidakkah kau berpikir aku seperti diculik. Dan yang menyulikku tidak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri," ucap Minseok sambil berjalan entah kemana setelah Luhan –yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa- membukakan ikatannya.

"hey! Hey! Baozi! Awass! Didepanmu!"

Dan...

BUUKKKK

"awwwww!"

Minseok 'mencium' sebuah pohon.

"baozi.. kau ini, sudah ku bilang kan ikuti aku saja. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu.. cepat berdiri.." Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok, lalu menariknya dengan sedikit tidak berperiketanganan. Kalau sudah begini Minseok tidak bisa apa-apa, pasrah. Sebenarnya MInseok pun merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Minseok merasa nyeri di dahinya.

"baozi.. tunggu" Luhan panik, dilihatnya darah seakan ingin jatuh mengalir dari goresan di dahi Minseok.

"ada apa?"

"KIM MINSEOK! dahimu.."

"pejamkan matamu minseok" Luhan dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah –yang terlanjur jatuh- itu di dahi Minseok akibat insiden 'kissing tree' tadi. Sangat lembut….. sampai…..

"aku bisa sendiri Xi Luhan " Minseok mengambil sapu tangan Luhan dan membersihkan dahinya sendiri.

"tapi aku ka-"

Pletakk

"aw! Baozi. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Luhan mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitak Minseok

.

"aku masih laki laki Xi Luhan, masih sama sepertimu" jelas Minseok yang sudah entah ke berapa kalinya. Dan segera meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang berbicara tak jelas itu. Tanpa Minseok sadari, Luhan membatin,

'tapi di mataku kau berbda denganku, My Baozi'.

"Baozi! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya seraya menyusul Minseok.

"dasar rusa!"

"terserahlah.. Sekarang, cepat ikut aku, dan ohh aku akan kembali menutup matamu lagi" Luhan menutup mata Minseok dengan ke dua tangannya kali ini

"yayaayaa,, terserah kau rusa" pasrah Minseok.

"kekekekekekee"

Minseok terkadang bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang memang sangat bahkan kelewat baik. Oh no~ kalau seorang perempuan yang menerima semua perhatian Luhan itu mungkin mereka sudah menganggap Luhan adalah seorang laki laki yang berkelakuan sangat manis di dunia ini. Tapi ini adalah Kim Minseok, dia selalu meyakini semua kebaikan, perhatian Luhan kepadanya adalah sebuah sikap wajar seorang sahabat, tanpa dia sadari ada maksud tertentu yang Luhan sembunyikan darinya. Walau memang sering dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya ketika selalu mendapatkan perlakuan emm yang kelewat baik itu dari Luhan, tapi dia selalu menepis itu. Dan lagi, apa kalian mau tahu kenapa Minseok sedikit tidak suka kalau-kalau Luhan bersikap manis padanya? Itu karna alasan Luhan adalah…

'Baozi.. kau itu sangat imut dan manis, bahkan orang tuamu sendiri berpendapat sama denganku. aku jadi tidak yakin kau ini benar benar seorang laki laki'.

Tapi emang dasar Rusa jadi jadian, dia itu tidak pernah _kapok_ dengan segala macam bencana yang dia dapatkan setiap kali dia mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat yang terdengar 'haram' bagi Minseok itu, tapi dia malah senang menerima bencana dari Sang Baozi nya. Hush… Cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Haha..

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua tiba di sebuah taman yang luas nan indah, rerumputan ilalang berliku-liku mengikuti angin yang berhembus dan terlihat sebuah pohon oak di tengah-tengah taman itu. Luhan segera mendekati pohon oak itu dengan masih tetap menutup mata Minseok. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan Minseok di bawah pohon oak yang ditujunya tadi, lalu tersenyum melihat sekelilingnya dan perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya dikedua mata Minseok.

"cepat buka matamu Baozi," terang Luhan.

"hmmm.. baiklahh" balas Minseok dengan senyuman khasnya lalu menatap Luhan.

'oh no~ baozi kalau kau tersenyum manis seperti ini, aku semakin suka padamu' batin Luhan sambil memandangi wajah Minseok.

Yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu pun seketika memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Luhan. Dan seketika kedua bola matanya berbinar senang melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap Luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum -super duper double triple- manis ke arahnya, niatnya ingin bertanya kepada Luhan kini terhenti diakibatkan debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh aneh.

"L-luhan.." gugup Minseok makin kencang.

'kenapa jadi seperti ini? Sungguh aneh,' batin Minseok. Dia mengigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum bahkan rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekarang juga melihat tingkah Minseok-nya yang sangat imut itu.

'ya..baozi..ini yang ingin aku tunjukan,,' batin Luhan lagi, bagaikan tahu apa yang ingin Minseok katakan tadi.

"hmm..Maaf Minseok, kalau kau tak suka dengan ini, aku belum punya uang sendiri untuk mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat yang mahal, jadi ku pilih taman ini, padahal menurutku pemandangan disini sangat indah.." bohong Luhan sengaja dengan memasang tampang sedihnya. Oww..

Dan yeah!

Itu membuat Minseok kembali menatapnya, kini rasa gugup Minseok terganti dengan perasaan bersalah.

"e..eh? Tidak Luhan! Ini indah, indah sekali" hibur Minseok didepan Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Luhan berharap orang didepannya ini mau tersenyum.

"hahhaaahaa,, aw sakit,, Baozi! Heum.. indah bukan?" tawa Luhan lepas.

"iya.. tapi Lu, kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" akhirnya terucap sudah satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bersarang di pikiran Minseok. Mata besarnya menatap lekat mata blink-blink Luhan, membuang jauh – jauh rasa gugupnya karna dia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan.

"berdirilah" Luhan kembali tersenyum dan kini dia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Minseok sambil menariknya berdiri dan sedikit melangkah ke depan, kemudian berbalik menghadap pohon oak tadi.

"kau tahu itu pohon apa?" Tanya Luhan menatap pohon oak dan Minseok bergantian. Minseok sedikit berpikir dan memperhatikan pohon itu dengan seksama.

"emm.. itu pohon oak kan?"

"iya, lalu apa kau tahu apa makna dan arti sebuah pohon oak itu?" Luhan bertanya lagi, dan Minseok berpikir lagi. Dia ingat dia pernah membaca makna pohon oak di sebuah buku di perpustakaan.

"aku tidak tahu persis makna pohon oak itu apa, tapi yang aku tahu pohon oak adalah pohon yang sangat kokoh, sangat kuat walau selalu terhempas oleh angin dan kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar ada sebuah pohon oak yang berusia ratusan tahun" jelas Minseok seperti yang dia tahu.

"kau benar baozi.. kau memang pintar ya," bangga Luhan kepada Minseok. Minseok tersenyum menanggapinya.

"walau aku juga tidak terlalu paham maknanya, tapi jika disangkut pautkan tentang hal persahabatan dan cinta itu pohon oak sangatlah cocok" terang Luhan menatap pohon oak dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum menatap Minseok.

"loh? Maksudnya?" Minseok mengernyitkan kedua keningnya menatap Luhan penasaran. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi itu, sungguh Minseok-nya sangat lucu saat ini. Dia berbalik menatap pohon oak yang diikuti Minseok.

"seperti katamu tadi, pohon oak itu kokoh dan berusia ratusan tahun, bahkan ada yg sampai 13.000 tahun, persahabatan bisa diibaratkan dengan pohon oak, kokoh dan jangka waktunya panjang, kalau cinta, apalagi yang namanya cinta sejati itu seperti pohon oak, kokoh, kuat terhadap terpaan angin yg kencang dan berusia sangat panjang, bahkan walau sampai maut tiba cinta itu tidak akan masih berdiri kokoh dihati yang memiliki cinta sejati itu" terang Luhan yang diakhiri dengan tersenyum tulus menatap Minseok. Minseok untuk kali ini sangat kagum dengan Luhan, sahabatnya. Dia yang matanya memang sudah besar semakin dibuatnya besar sambil menatap Luhan takjub.

"woww~~ "

"seperti kita Minseok, persahabatan yang aku harap akan seperti pohon oak itu, dan cinta, aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok… Baozi.." ucap Luhan mantap seakan tidak ada lagi kesempatan lainnya. Dia membalikkan posisi Minseok menjadi menghadapnya, digenggamnya kedua tangan Minseok lembut. Minseok? Dia masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Luhan ini. Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, tubuhnya kaku, matanya terus saja menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Luhan yang menyadari itu segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"maafkan aku Min.. aku tidak bisa memendam ini lebih lama lagi, karna aku takut tidak ada waktu lagi" sesal Luhan. Dia berjalan ke bawah pohon oak dan mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada pohon itu, dia menunduk dalam diam. Pikirannya kalut. Minseok yang baru tersadar ketika tidak ada Luhan dihadapannya lagi pun segera menghampiri Luhan. Minseok duduk disamping Luhan. Sejujurnya dia begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Luhan, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa baik-baik saja dan malah dia merasakan kembali perasaan aneh itu muncul. Perasaan yang selama ini terus dia tepis, kini malah membuatnya semakin ingin berpendapat. 'apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta?'.

Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya,,

"argh!" itu suara Luhan. Minseok segera menatap Luhan, dengan kembali terkejut sekaligus panik Minseok dengan cepat menyeka aliran darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari hidung Luhan. Namun, Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok menisyaratkan untuk dia saja yang membersihkan darahnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Min.." masih sambil berusaha tersenyum dia berkata.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Kau terluka Luhan." Minseok segera merobek ujung kaosnya untuk menyeka mimisan Luhan. Diletakkannya kepala luhan diatas pahanya, menengadahkan kepala Luhan keatas berharap mimisannya berhenti. Minseok sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Min..seok..argh!" Luhan ingin bicara, tapi mendadak dirasanya kepalanya sangat sakit.

"tidak Luhan, jangan bicara dulu.. sial, kenap darahnya tidak mau berhenti Luhan.. hiks" Minseok mulai menangis, dia sangat takut Luhan terjadi apa-apa.

"jangan menangis..Baozi.. maafkan aku…aku hanya ingin kau tahu,, a-aku sa-sangat..argh!" Luhan berusaha menghapus airmata Minseok, tapi Minseok segera memegang tangannya.

"Lu..hiks"

"mencintaimu" itulah kata-kata terakhir Luhan, sebelum dia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit dan dia tidak kuat lagi untuk tetap membuka matanya. Minseok panik dan menangis.

"Lu! Luhan! Xi Luhan! Jangan bercanda! Bangunlah Luhan, Ku mohon, hiks"

Minseok mencoba berpikir jernih, dengan cepat dia menelpon rumah sakit. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Luhan secepatnya ini.

"Xi Luhan.. Bertahanlah"

"Kanker darah yang diidap Tuan Xi Luhan sudah sangat parah, terlebih dia mengidap penyakit sakit kepala yang sangat akut. saya tidak yakin dia dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama."

Aliran deras jatuh bebas dari pelupuk mata Minseok dan terasa tidak ingin berhenti. Minseok yang kini sedang berada dalam salah satu ruangan VIP Seoul Hospital ini menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Luhan erat, sangat erat malah. Pernyataan seorang dokter tadi yang telah berhasil membuat Luhan melewati masa kritisnya sangat membuat Minseok terkejut tidak percaya. Sungguh dia sangat terpukul mengetahui fakta ini. Minseok sangat menyesal, kenapa dia tidak tahu kondisi fisik sebenarnya pada tubuh sahabatnya ini.

Dipandanginya wajah Luhan yang ekspresinya terlihat sangat lelah. Segala alat-alat medis yang tidak Minseok ketahui jelas namanya kini setia membantu Luhan untuk dapat tetap bertahan.

"ya! Dasar rusa.. dengarkan aku.. kali ini saja aku akan membiarkanmu tertidur seperti ini.. tapi kau janji, besok kau harus bangun dan..." ucap Minseok dengan nada sedikit dia buat-buat kesal dan berakhir tetap dengan isakan membuat apa yang dia ingin katakan menjadi terhenti.

"aku akan disini.. aku akan menemanimu Lu.. jadi bertahanlah.." tetap dia genggam erat telapak tangan Luhan. Hingga dia merasakan matanya mulai lelah. Minseok tahu ini rasa kantuk, direbahkan kepalanya disamping Luhan dengan tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"besok kau harus bangun..harus Luhan.." ucapnya terakhir memandangi Luhan sebelum akhirnya jatuh dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"selamat malam Luhan..aku mencintaimu" gumamku, kali ini aku benar-benar menuju alam mimpiku.

~Author POV~

Kicauan burung-burung kecil yang merdu serta diiringi sinar matahari yang sukses menerobos ke dalam salah satu ruangan VIP rumah sakit Seoul Hospital ini membuat tidur lelap seorang laki-laki didalamnya terganggu. Pelan-pelan akhirnya dia mau juga membuka matanya.

Detik pertama, dia mengusap kedua matanya yang –err- sedikit ada kotoran disana.

Detik kedua, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dimana dia tahu tempat seorang

sahabatnya masih tertidur –pikirnya-

Detik ketiga...

"Luhan!" pekiknya kaget.

"ke-kenapa kosong? kemana dia?" sungguh dia panik, dia yakin sekali bahwa semalam dia tertidur tepat disebelah Luhan. Tapi kenapa di ruangan VIP ini dia hanya sendirian.

Brakk!

Minseok memeriksa kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di ruangan ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Segera dia berlari keluar sambil meneriaki nama namja tampan itu. Berharap dia bisa menemukannya.

"Luhan! Xi Luhan!"

Tapi terlalu banyak pasien serta perawat yang lalu lalang dihadapannya membuat penglihatannya menjadi sulit. Tunggu! Perawat? Ah disaat seperti ini dia baru menyadari sedikit kebodohannya.

'Kenapa tidak aku tanyakan pada perawat?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dengan cekatan Minseok menahan pergerakan langkah seorang perawat yang melintas dihadapannya. Dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan, dia langsung menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"permisi.. apa kau tahu kemana perginya pasien di kamar 905 itu?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kamar Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu pasien Xi Luhan?"

"iya..iya..benar..dimana dia?"

"ah dia, tadi saya lihat dia tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman. Sebaiknya kau temani dia ne gadis manis.. permisi.." terang perawat cantik itu berhasil membuat Minseok cemberut.

"noona..aku ini laki-laki" protes Minseok.

"ah benarkah? Tapi kau sangat "

"ah terserahlah..tapi..terima kasih banyak noona" Minseok langsung berlari menuju taman. Dia melemaskan otot tangannya, bersiap memberikan pukulan pada si rusa jadi jadian itu di taman nanti.

Seorang laki-laki berleher panjang terlihat sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara seraya melepaskan nafas –sesaknya-. Oh ayolah, tertidur selama sehari semalam di rumah sakit itu sudah cukup membuatnya sesak dikarenakan aroma obat-obatan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak dia sukai. Rasanya dia sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga, tapi tidak bisa sekarang.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau taman rumah sakit ini. Tangannya dia silangkan kebelakang untuk menopang kepalanya. Perlahan matanya terpejam merasakan lembutnya hembusan angin sejuk menerpa wajah tampan sekaligus -cantik-nya, membuat poni rambutnya berantakan, oh! Bahkan juga seluruh tatanan rambutnya. Tapi dia tak mempedulikan itu, di tengah-tengah kegiatan -bersantainya- sekarang ini, dia teringat dengan momen pagi hari tadi yang dia temukan di ruang inap VIP nya. Sahabatnya yang sangat dia cintai tengah rela tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyamannya –di kursi disamping tempat tidurnya- sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

"Baozi..terima kasih" gumamnya tersenyum lebar mengingat momen tersebut.

Namun, sedetik kemudian. Luhan membuka matanya cepat, dirasakannya aliran darah menetes keluar dari salah satu hidungnya. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, tangan kirinya berusaha menyeka lubang hidungnya agar aliran darah itu mau berhenti. Tangan kanannya sibuk memeriksa saku baju dan celana seragam rumah sakitnya, mencari sapu tangannya, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dengan cepat dia menyeka aliran darah dari hidungnya yang kini sudah memenuhi jemari tangan kirinya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"rusa jadi-jadian!"

Luhan terkejut. Dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dia tahu siapa suara itu. Suara itu...

"ck! Ayo cepatlah berhenti, ku mohon!" dengan terus berusaha menyeka aliran darah yang masih tetap setia mengalir. Dia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengelap sisa bercakan darah di jemari tangan kirinya dengan mengusap-usapkan tangannya di celananya. Dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibawah paha kirinya. Kembali fokus dengan aliran darah dihidungnya yang membuatnya semakin kesal karna tidak ada tanda-tanda kan berhenti.

"Luhan!" kaget Luhan seraya reflek menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, setelah dia rasakan sebuah tepukan lembut dipundak kanannya.

'oh tidak..ku mohon, jangan biarkan Baozi melihat ini' batinnya kalut.

Namun, benar-benar kali ini doanya tidak terkabul sama sekali. Kini Minseok sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dan...dan dia dengan jelas melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didepan matanya.

"Lu..han" lirih Minseok menatap lekat Luhan seraya perlahan mencoba menyentuh tangannya yang tengah memegang sapu tangannya untuk menyeka aliran darah yang masih terus keluar dari hidungnya.

"baozi..tidak seharusnya kau melihat ini..pergilah" pinta Luhan, setelahnya dia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Minseok dan masih berusaha menyeka aliran darah itu.

"sial! Kenapa tidak berhenti! Arrghh!" sakit, Luhan merasakan kepalanya sangat berat.

Melihat itu, dengan cekatan Minseok mengambil sapu tangannya yang memang sudah dia bawa untuk jaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu terhadap Luhan dan benar apa yang dia duga. Luhan sedang kambuh. Minseok berpindah tempat menjadi kembali berada dihadapan Luhan.

"tidak Luhan.. kau tidak harus menyembunyikan hal ini lagi denganku" ucap MInseok lembut meraih tangan Luhan beserta sapu tangannya. Kini dia menggantikan tugas tangan Luhan untuk menyeka aliran darah itu. Luhan menatap lekat wajah Minseok yang saat ini berada sangat dekat di depan matanya. Dia tersenyum, sungguh ajaib! Rasa sakit kepalanya sedikit mereda hanya dengan menatap Minseok. Memang inilah yang selalu menjadi kekuatan seorang Xi Luhan untuk dapat bertahan menghadapi penyakitnya. Hanya Minseok lah obat terampuh untuk dia.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu rusa!" Minseok sebenarnya senang, sangat senang malah. Karna akhirnya dia melihat Luhan kembali tersenyum dan itu karena dia. Entahlah dia sangat bahagia jika Luhan tersenyum seperti itu. Yahh.. tapi dia masih saja berpura-pura kesal dihadapan Luhan. Dia masih menyembunyikan perasaannya ternyata teman-teman.. haha..

"hem? Benarkah? Bukankah kau senang bila aku menatapmu dengan tersenyum seperti ini eoh?" goda Luhan jahil seraya membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Minseok sengaja.

Pletakk!

Minseok memukul cukup keras kening Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu saat bersamaan dia melepaskan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada dibawah hidung Luhan.

"a-aww! Sakit! Argh!" ringis Luhan pelan seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa kembali sakit. Tapi, itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Heumm.. itu hanya tipu muslihatnya untuk mengambil perhatian His Baozi lagi.

Dan yeah!

"kau kenapa Luhan?" Minseok kembali menaruh tangannya dibawah hidung Luhan. Dan menatap khawatir Luhan.

"ahahaa..tidak apa-apa ahahaa.." tawa lepas Luhan membuat Minseok kembali merasakan senang. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya.

"terima kasih..."

"ya..sama-sama"

"tapi.. mau sampai kapan kau terus menaruh tanganmu itu dihidungku eoh?"

"e-eh?

"ahaha..ini sudah berhenti baozi.. lihatlah"

"ah iya.. hah syukurlah"

Hening, keduanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai selang beberapa menit.

"aku ingin bicara"

"aku ingin bicara"

"ah kau duluan saja Lu" ucap Minseok mengalah.

"heum..baiklah, soal pernyataanku itu di taman.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan Baozi" Luhan menatap lekat Minseok.

"ya..tidak apa Luhan.. yang penting saat ini adalah kesembuhanmu terlebih dahulu"

Minseok sedikit kecewa karena Luhan menyuruhnya seperti itu. Karna sejujurnya dia telah sadar dengan perasaan aneh yg dia rasakan itu. Dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Xi Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri. Dan dia laki-laki, tapi sekarang Minseok tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Yang sekarang ada adalah dia mencintai Luhan.

Berbeda dengan Minseok, Luhan berpikir bahwa cintanya tidak akan terbalas. Maka dari itu dia meminta Minseok melupakan kejadian itu.

Tbc~~ tbc ga banget dah ini

Gimana? Gaje ya? Maaf ya… blm bisa terlalu bagus… masih aneh dibacanya…

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya di prolog kemaren…

: ini udh lanjut kok… makasih ya reviewnya,, mudah mudahn chap 1 ga terlalu mengecewakan..

: hehe,,, meninggal ga ya luhannya… /pose mikir/ mkasih ya reviewnya…

Jgn panggil thor ya,,, panggil capry aja… okehh….


	3. Chapter 3

Title : One Miracle

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, etc

Genre : Angst, Romance, to be Fantasy (?)

Warn : kurang lebih OOC, Boys Love,

Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan, mungkin ini agak membosankan ya,, maafkan saya... masih tentang flashback.. dan ga tau deh angstnya dapet atau ngga..

Happy Reading...

Chapter 2 –A Promise-

25 Maret 2009

Minseok dan Luhan baru saja pulang sekolah. Sekarang mereka ada dirumah Minseok, Luhan yang mendesak ingin main ke rumah Minseok. Padahal kondisi Luhan belum sepenuhnya pulih pasca operasi transfusi darah beberapa hari lalu. Ya.. dengan paksaan dan ancaman dari Minseok, Luhan yang awalnya tidak pernah ingin melakukan operasi itu akhirnya –luluh- juga dengan Minseok. Orang tua Luhan sangat berterima kasih kepada Minseok karena telah mau membujuk Luhan untuk operasi. Walau mereka sebenarnya tahu, penyakit Luhan tidak benar-benar sembuh seutuhnya.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamar milik Minseok selagi Minseok sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Matanya terpejam, mengingat kembali pernyataan cintanya kepada MInseok beberapa waktu lalu. Dia berpikir, kenapa Minseok tidak marah dengannya? Sikapnya masih seperti biasa dan bahkan mungkin –dalam pemikirannya- Minseok menjadi lebih istimewa dan perhatian dari sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat Luhan kembali memikirkan tentang pernyataannya. Dia ingin bertanya apa jawaban Minseok. Namun, dia pun kembali ingat dengan ucapannya kepada Minseok di rumah sakit untuk melupakan pernyataan cintanya. Menghela nafas, Luhan sedikit menyesal 'kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Luhan bodoh'.

Cklek..

Luhan terhenti dari kegiatan –mari kita berpikir-nya. Luhan memandang err lapar kearah Minseok. Minseok dengan tampilan segar, rambut basah, kaos singlet dan celana pendek sedengkul nya itu mampu membuat Luhan terpesona untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Namun, yang ditatap seperti itu terlihat biasa saja. Owh Minseok, tolong perhatikan sekelilingmu. Dengan santainya Minseok duduk disamping Luhan yang masih belum tersadar.

"Lu~" panggil Minseok yang merasakan sikap Luhan aneh ini.

"y..ya?" akhirnya si rusa jadi jadian ini sadar. Dia berbalik menghadap Minseok dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Minseok yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyamankan dirinya diatas kasur kesayangannya.

"jangan melamun. Nanti kerasukan rusa. Haha" ejek Minseok sambil tertawa.

"rrr..aku ini kan memang sudah kerasukan rusa dari sejak lahir,baozi" terangnya sambil menyibir perkataan Minseok.

"haha..kau sadar itu lu~" Minseok kembali tertawa. Tanpa sadari Luhan terus saja menatap dalam ke arahnya.

"hah~ aku mengantuk lu..kau ingin tidur disini?" Minseok memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan sambil sedikit menguap.

"heum…tidak..aku ingin pulang saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku kerjakan" Luhan baru ingat kalau besok adalah hari special untuk Minseok-nya. Jadi dia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Minseok malam ini. Dia juga memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok sambil menyeringai.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik baozi" Luhan membisikkan itu tepat di telinga Minseok. Oh no, sekarang Minseok menjadi kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak, nafas Luhan berhembus lembut ditengkuknya.

"hahaha…kau lucu baozi" Luhan segera menyadarkan diri Minseok. Minseok yang merasa kesal segera memukul –pelan- kepala Luhan.

"harusnya kau yang jaga dirimu baik-baik, perhatikan kesehatanmu itu Luhan" nasihat Minseok sambil memposisikan pose tidurnya. Sepertinya dia memang sangat mengantuk. Luhan yang memperhatikan itu segera bangkit berdiri.

"ya..ya..Baozi cerewet..aku akan baik-baik saja..sekarang tidurlah, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Luhan sambil menyelimuti Minseok. Minseok hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Luhan keluar dari kamar Minseok dengan senyuman senang.

'tunggu aku malam nanti My Baozi'

23.00 KST, 25 Maret 2009

Acara saat ini adalah Luhan benar-benar sedang menculik Minseok. Rusa jadi-jadian ini memang –extreme-. Tentunya Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu meminta izin kepada orang tua Minseok, bahwa dia akan –meminjam- anaknya ini untuk dibawa ke suatu tempat. Luhan beralasan kalau dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Minseok di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan orang tua Minseok langsung mengizinkannya, mereka selalu percaya kepada Luhan.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya adalah acara penculikan?

Sekarang, di dalam mobil Luhan –yang tentunya dia pinjam kepada ayahnya- Minseok yang sudah tersadar dari tidurnya itu meronta-ronta tidak karuan. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup sekaligus menggunakan slayer milik Luhan, kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan dasi sekolah mereka yang sudah pasti ikatannya tidak kuat. Tidak.. Luhan tetap tidak ingin menyakiti Baozinya. Yang dilakukannya ini adalah berjaga-jaga agar Minseok tidak berteriak dan menendang Luhan sewaktu-waktu dia bangun nanti. Dan kini semua yang dibayangkan Luhan sepertinya akan terjadi, Minseok sudah bangun dan tidak bisa diam. Dengan terpaksa dia membukakan slayernya dari Minseok.

"ya!haah.. " Minseok terengah-engah, mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum mulai melancarkan semua perkataannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tengah malam Luhan. Kau benar-benar ingin menculikku. Ya Tuhan." Cerocos Minseok kepada Luhan yang sudah memasang ekspresi frustasi sambil tetap menyetir menjalankan mobilnya tetap pada tujuan awal dia.

"Baozi..tenanglah dulu.. ini memang tengah malam. Tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi tengah malam specialmu" jelas Luhan, dia ingin Minseoknya diam kali ini saja dan itu sungguh jitu. Minseok sudah diam dengan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"maksudnya?" dia masih tetap menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya. Minseok segera beralih melihat ke luar, berusaha berpikir dia ada dimana sekarang.

"turunlah..kita sudah sampai Min.." titah Luhan.

"Luhan.. lihat dulu kedua tangan dan kakiku ini." Ucap Minseok sedikit menyindir Luhan.

"ohya. Aku " Luhan baru sadar kalau Minseok masih –diculik- olehnya. Segera dia membukakan ikatan dikedua tangan dan kaki Minseok. Keduanya kini sudah berdiri didepan mobil mereka. Pemandangan yang bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya kini adalah gelap. Hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan ditempat itu.

"sekarang apa lu?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam mobil. Senter.

"ayo jalan, pegang tanganku.. Baozi" Luhan menyalakan senternya dan menggenggam tangan MInseok. kemudian mereka berjalan ke sebuah taman. Yang akhirnya Minseok ingat ini adalah taman yang mereka datangi waktu itu. Dan dia juga masih melihat pohon oak itu berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Luhan berjalan saat ini. Sepertinya Luhan menuju pohon oak itu, pikir Minseok. Dan benar, mereka kini sudah berapa di bawah pohon oak tadi.

"tinggal beberapa menit lagi" ucap Luhan memperhatikan jam tangannya. Minseok menatap Luhan bingung.

"apanya yang beberapa menit lagi?" Luhan mencubit kedua pipi baozi Minseok.

"Ya Tuhan, baozi. Kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Hah. Iya juga dia lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"sekarang tanggal 25 ya? Berarti memang beberapa menit lagi aku akan berulang tahun" Minseok baru menyadarinya, sedangkan Luhan kini sedang mengacak-acak rambut Minseok.

"sekarang tinggal 5 menit lagi baozi, tunggu sebentar ya" Luhan entah pergi kemana. Cuma sebentar. Dia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedikit besar. Mungkin isinya kue atau jebakan. Cuma Luhan yang tahu.

"bukalah kotak ini baozi..sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam" ucap Luhan. Minseok memandang curiga ke arah Luhan. Seakan tahu arti tatapan itu Luhan segera berkata bahwa itu tidak seperti apa yang Minseok pikirkan.

"baiklah,aku buka" Minseok membuka kotak itu dan seketika matanya berbinar melihat isi kotaknya. Kue ulang tahun dengan hiasan sederhana, bertulisan Happy Birthday Kim Baozi Minseok dan lilin berangka 19. Minseok menatap Luhan senang.

"sudah waktunya, tepat pukul 00.00. tiup lilinnya Baozi" perintah Luhan yang disambut anggukan semangat dari Minseok. Minseok meniup lilin dan langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya. Dia sedang akan membuat harapan.

'terima kasih Tuhan. Di tahun 19 ini aku akan menjadi Minseok yang lebih baik lagi. Dan aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada—ya!' Minseok membuka matanya dan mendelik kearah Luhan yang kini sedang memasang cengiran tak bersalahnya. Muka minseok kini dilumuti dengan krim kuenya. Ini semua kelakukan Luhan, dia menghancurkan acara permohonan doanya. Sungguh Minseok ingin mengutuk manusia ini. Tak tahukah kau Luhan, Minseok ingin menyatakan sesuatu.

"kau terlalu lama berdoa Min. cepat makan kuenya" Luhan menyerahkan kue itu ke tangan Minseok yang sedang bergerutu tidak jelas itu. Luhan pergi lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang dia lakukan. Disela-sela Minseok memakan kuenya, tiba-tiba tempatnya berdiri juga sekelilingnya mendadak terang benderang. Dia segera memundurkan posisinya, betapa terkejutnya dia. Pohon oak yang ada dihadapannya kini dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu berwarna-warni, menjadi sangat terang dan terasa hidup. Rerumputan yang dia injak pun menjadi bercahaya, ada kabel-kabel dan lampu-lampu kecil yang saling berkesinambungan membuat sebuah bentuk hati. dia benar-benar sangat terkejut, hatinya menghangat. Ada perasaan yang sangat meluap dihatinya, dia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini. Ditengah-tengah keterkagumannya dengan semua hal ini. Luhan muncul dari belakangnya, bersuara tepat ditelinga kanannya. Itu membuat seorang Kim Minseok mengedikkan bahunya geli.

"bagaimana menurutmu, baozi?"

"i-ini..ini sangat indah Lu" segera dia berbalik menghadap Luhan. Luhan mengambil kue dari tangan Minseok dan menaruhnya. Kini dia menggenggam tangan Minseok. Minseok menelan ludahnya, dia merasakan tatapan Luhan sangat menusuknya.

"Kim Minseok.. Aku mencintaimu.. dengan segenap jiwaku..sungguh" Luhan menatap mata Minseok lekat dan tulus. Senyumnya terus dia kembangkan. Minseok juga menatap Luhan, dia merasakan tatapan Luhan sangat hangat dan tulus, membuat hatinya begitu nyaman dan hangat. Minseok tahu, ini waktunya dia juga mengungkapkan perasaannya itu kepada Luhan.

"Aku juga" ini absurd menurut Luhan, sehingga dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya seakan tahu arti tatapan Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Xi Luhan. Rusa jadi-jadian" kalimat itu mampu membuat mata Luhan menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya. Dia menatap tidak percaya kearah Minseok.

"benarkah baozi?" Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Luhan segera saja membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya, erat. Dan terus melafalkan kata-kata 'Terima kasih Baozi, Aku sangat mencintaimu'. Minseok juga terus menjawab 'iya, rusa. Aku juga'. Lama mereka berpelukan, sampai Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Minseok lekat sampai dia menyadari jaraknya dengan Minseok sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Keduanya menutup mata mereka perlahan. Kini, bibir Luhan sudah menempel dengan bibir manis Minseok. Sebuah kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu, kecupan penuh makna cinta. Dan pohon oak menjadi saksi bersatunya kedua insan manusia ini. Sungguh manis. Tapi juga mengandung sedikit kesedihan, itu dirasakan Luhan. Diam-diam dalam ciumannya dengan Minseok, dia kembali merasakan kepalanya sakit. Dia segera memeluk Minseok, mendekapnya erat. Hanya Minseoklah obat termanjurnya.

26 Maret 2010

"Happy 1st Anniversary… Xi Luhan"

"Happy 1st Anniversary… Kim Minseok"

"and Happy Birthday 20th.. My Baozi"

26 Maret 2011

Sudah memasuki tahun kedua bagi pasangan Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok menjalani hubungan mereka. Semua berjalan penuh suka duka yang mereka lewati bersama. Dimana ternyata penyakit Luhan tidak dapat disembuhkan, malah dokter memvonis Xi Luhan mengidap kanker otak stadium 4, jadi itu alasan mengapa Luhan selalu merasa pusing dikepalanya terlalu berlebihan. Berat badannya mengurus, rambutnya semakin sedikit. Itu sangat membuat Minseok sedih dan takut. Minseok takut sewaktu-waktu Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Makanya dia selalu berusaha berada terus disamping Luhan. Semua terapi sudah Luhan jalankan, sempat dia merasa menyerah dan berbicara kepada Minseok untuk berhenti disamping Luhan. Luhan tidak mau Minseok merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan. Namun, Minseok malah memarahi Luhan, Minseok tahu dia harus terus berada disamping Luhan karna dia adalah penguat Luhan. Seperti sekarang ini, Minseok sedang berada di rumah Luhan. Minseok ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Luhan, karena hari ini adalah Ulang Tahun hari jadi mereka yang kedua. Dia berkutat di dapur Luhan, yang pastinya sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu oleh orang tua Luhan. Dia membuat sebuah kue, sederhana tapi dipenuhi dengan rasa tulus dan kasih saying. Dia juga menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka berdua.

Cklek

MInseok memasuki kamar Luhan, dilihatnya Luhan sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya menghadap kearah jendela. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ekspresinya memancarkan kesedihan. Minseok datang membawa kue buatannya sambil bernyanyi pelan.

"Happy 2nd Anniversary untuk kita… Luhan… Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok.. Baozi dan Rusa..hahaha" Minseok menaruh kuenya diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang Luhan, ditariknya kursi yang ada di dekatnya dia berdiri lalu duduk di depan Luhan. Luhan memandang lembut dan tersenyum kearah Minseok dan kue buatan Minseok bergantian.

"kau yang buat ini?" Tanya Luhan

"yup! Sekarang kita berdoa, lalu makan kuenya" jawab Minseok, Minseok menyatukan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. Luhan hanya memperhatikan Minseok, dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Minseok yang lucu. Sebenarnya dia tahu, Minseok seperti itu adalah agar Luhan terhibur. Karena tingkah Minseok kali ini sangatlah berbeda dari Minseoknya yang dulu. Minseok selesai berdoa dan membuka matanya, namun dia merasa Luhan belum berdoa. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau belum berdoa Luhan, cepatlah berdoa, setelah itu aku punya hadiah untuk kita" Minseok mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan dan menyatukannya, memposisikan tangan Luhan di depan dadanya dan memerintah Luhan untuk memejamkan matanya. Luhan hanya mengikuti saja apa yang dilakukan Minseok sekarang.

'_aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Minseok, selamanya sampai jiwa dan ragaku tidak berada nyata di depanmu. Hatiku masih milikmu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku selalu bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Tersenyumlah terus sampai aku nanti menutup mata' _

Luhan membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum kearah Minseok. Lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Minseok sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok, selalu dan selamanya"

"ya Luhan, aku tahu. Aku juga" Minseok memeluk Luhan, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan. Mereka berpelukan erat dan sayang, seakan itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka. Lama, sampai Minseok bersuara.

"hadiahnya" Minseok melepas pelukan mereka. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna silver. Dia memberikan kotak itu ke Luhan.

"bukalah Lu~" Luhan membuka kotak itu. Dia tersenyum manis kearah Minseok. Dua buah cincin cartier berwarna silver mengkilap. Didalam lengkungannya tertulis 'Baozi & Deer'.

"ini..darimana kau mendapatkannya baozi?" Tanya Luhan.

"it's private.. haha.. kau suka tidak?" jawab Minseok sambil tertawa.

"ini sangat indah Baozi..mana tanganmu?" Luhan menggenggam tangan kiri Minseok dan memakaikan satu cincin di jari manis Minseok. Sedangkan dia sendiri memakaikan cincin yang satunya di jari kelingking kirinya. Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Minseok, menempelkan kedua tangan mereka.

"cocok sekali bukan?" sahut Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan mencium tangan Minseok sekilas. Selanjutnya mereka memakan bersama kue buatan Minseok, disela-sela candaan mereka Luhan mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Baozi~ aku ingin ke taman, aku ingin melihat Pohon oak kita" kata 'kita' Luhan tambahkan di belakang pohon oak karna dia merasa pohon oak itu sangat berarti dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Minseok sepertinya ingin menolak keinginan Luhan yang satu ini, karna kondisi Luhan masih lemah. Tapi semenit kemudian dia luluh juga dengan bujukan Luhan dan ditambah aegyo Luhan yang membuatnya ingin –muntah-. Sungguh lucu, pikir Minseok.

"baiklah..ini pengecualian, karna ini adalah hari penting kita" Luhan mencium sekilas bibir Minseok.

"terima kasih baozi~" Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu Minseok, batin Luhan.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman, tepatnya di bawah pohon oak. Luhan dengan kursi rodanya dan Minseok yang berdiri disamping Luhan. Keduanya terdiam agak lama, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan juga merasakan betapa damainya tempat ini. Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat ranting-ranting pohon oak berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rumput ilalang juga seperti menari mengikuti irama angina berhembus. Luhan dan Minseok memejamkan mata mereka menerima terpaan halus angin pada tubuh mereka, sejuk dan lembut. Sampai Luhan bersuara…

"aku punya hadiah untukmu Min.. hari ini kan juga hari ulang tahunmu" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan yang sekarang sudah sangat pucat. Minseok jadi khawatir sekarang, entah kenapa hatinya sangat gelisah dan takut.

"ini..bukalah" Luhan memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil juga kepada Minseok. Minseok menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan, menekuk lututnya dan membiarkan lututnya mencium rumput yang sedikit basah oleh embun itu. Minseok memperhatikan kotak itu dan Luhan sebentar sebelum membukanya. Mata Minseok terkagum, isi kotak itu adalah sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan list silver. Elegan dan sederhana. Dibalik jam tangan itu terukir tulisan 'Kim Minseok, Tersenyumlah'. Entah kenapa dia sangat terharu, dia ingin menangis sekarang. Dia benar-benar merasakan ini pertanda tidak baik, sungguh dia merasa –sangat- takut sekarang. Namun dirasakannya sebuah sentuhan lembut membelai kedua pipinya. Luhan, sekarang dia tidak ingin melihat Minseok menangis. Sudah cukup dia membuat Minseok menangis karena dia selama ini.

"jangan menangis baozi..tersenyumlah..tersenyumlah untukku..aku tidak ingin kau menangis karnaku lagi.." Luhan menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah terjatuh bebas di pipi Minseok. Minseok menggeleng keras dan semakin sesenggukan.

"tidak lu~..aku tidak ingin kau pergi..hiks ini pertanda buruk..hiks" Minseok meracau tidak jelas, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Semua yang dia takuti selama ini akan terjadi juga. Minseok berhambur memeluk Luhan. Memeluknya erat, tidak mengizinkan Luhan kemana-mana. Dan kembali meracau tidak jelas.

"hiks..aku mencintaimu lu~..jadi jangan tinggalkan aku" Luhan tersenyum miris, hatinya sakit mendengar tangisan Minseok. Dia juga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, dia harus kuat. Setidaknya dia harus kuat untuk beberapa saat lagi. Dia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di kepalanya, aliran darah seketika keluar dari hidungnya, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sejujurnya, Luhan juga sangat takut dengan saat seperti ini. Dia sangat mencintai Minseok, tapi sepertinya Tuhan juga lebih mencintainya untuk menghentikan penderitaan yang Luhan alami selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"argh!.. Min..seok" Ucap terbata Luhan. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan kini terkejut dengan keadaan Luhan. Dia panic, tangisnya semakin menjadi. Namun, dia seperti tidak mau menyerah. Diangkatnya Luhan dari kursi rodanya, merebahkan tubuh Luhan dipelukannya, merebahkan kepala Luhan di atas pahanya. Dia duduk di bawah pohon oak itu. Mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, menyeka aliran darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Luhan.

"Lu~..ku mohon bertahanlah" Minseok meraih handphone mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit, namun tangannya dicegah oleh Luhan. Luhan menggenggam lemah tangan Minseok, matanya menatap sendu mata Minseok, menggelengkan kepalanya dan seperti memohon kepada Minseok.

"jangan min..biarkan seperti ini..aku tidak kuat.." ucap Luhan lemah dan terbata. Minseok semakin menangis mendengar penuturan Luhan. Hatinya sakit dan merasa bersalah, selama ini Luhan menahan sakit hanya untuknya. Minseok menaruh kembali handphonenya dan mengelus pipi Luhan.

"maaf..maafkan aku..aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi~aku sangat mencintaimu..sungguh" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mencari jam tangan pemberiannya untuk Minseok. Minseok yang tahu maksud Luhan, segera mengambil jam tangan itu yang ada berada di bawah kursi roda Luhan dan memberikannya ke Luhan. Luhan meraih tangan kanan Minseok dengan lemah. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya, Luhan memakaikan jam tangan itu ke pergelangan tangan kanan Minseok. Minseok hanya bisa terdiam dan semakin menangis.

"ingatlah min..kapanpun kau merasa rindu padaku, lihat dan pakailah jam tangan ini.." Luhan berbicara lemah dan berusaha meraih pipi Minseok. Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya mempermudahkan pergerakan tangan Luhan. Luhan menghapus airmata Minseok lembut.

"jangan menangis,aku sangat mencintaimu baozi..walau waktu terus berputar,ingatlah hatiku masih milikmu..berjanjilah kau akan tersenyum terus..aku ingin kau bahagia Minseok..argh!" ucap Luhan dengan lemah dan sisa tenaganya. Minseok mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil masih menangis.

"iya..Luhan..iya..aku..hiks..aku akan terus memakai jam tangan ini..aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan..hatiku selalu untuk dan milikmu,selamanya..aku janji" terang Minseok. Dia benar-benar berjanji hanya ada Luhan dihatinya, selamanya. Dia akan tetap hidup membawa cinta Luhan.

"aku senang kalau begitu..sekarang aku pergi Minseok..ikhlaskan hatimu.." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya mendekati wajah Minseok. Dia menelusuri setiap inchi detail wajah Minseok. Luhan mencium kedua mata Minseok, berlanjut ke hidung dan terakhir..

"aku mencintaimu, Kim Baozi Minseok. Selamat ulang tahun ke 21"

" mencintaimu, Xi Luhan, selamanya"

Luhan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Minseok, kecupan manis dan penuh sayang. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Minseok merasakan ciuman Luhan berhenti. Dia semakin menangis, Luhan telah pergi. Minseok mendekap kepala Luhan dalam pelukannya. Dia terus merapalkan…

"aku mencintaimu Luhan..aku mencintaimu..hikss"

Angin berhembus kencang disekitar Minseok. Ranting-ranting pohon oak seakan memayungi mereka berdua. Angin berhembus lembut menusuk kulit Minseok, seakan meminta izin membawa jiwa raga Luhannya.

'pergilah..aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu Luhan..aku tahu..kita selalu terhubung suatu saat nanti, entah bagaimana caranya… Aku Mencintaimu Xi Luhan' batin Minseok.

Minseok POV

_"Tuhan.. hanya_ _1 keinginanku hari ini. Biarkan aku melihat kembali Luhan.. aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya,, walau mungkin sulit bahkan mustahil, tapi aku selalu mengharapkan keajaiban itu .. terima kasih Tuhan"_

Harapanku tetap sama setiap hari ini seperti 3 tahun lalu. Aku membuka mataku dan meniup secara perlahan lilin-lilin itu. Seketika ku rasakan angin berhembus perlahan membuatku menutup mata merasakan sentuhannya.

"Xi Luhan"

.

Aku merasakan hembusan angin yang menusuk bulu kudukku dengan tidak biasa. Membuatku menggedikkan tubuhku merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin ini. Aku juga melirik jam tanganku, pemberian Luhan. Aku selalu memakainya kemanapun aku pergi. Sudah pukul 16.00 KST, pantas saja anginnya sangat dingin. Sepertinya aku tertidur tadi, sudah berapa lama aku disini. Selalu seperti ini, aku selalu tertidur dan memimpikan Luhan datang menemuiku. Sudah 3 tahun ini terjadi. Juga selalu di bawah pohon oak ini. Tempat paling berarti dalam hidupku.

Aku sedikit menguap dan melirik ke samping, terdapat kue tart punyaku ini masih utuh. Aku membawa kue itu ke kedua telapak tanganku. Setelah ini akan ku berikan kue ini pada adikku, dia sangat suka kue. Hufft.. aku akan pulang sekarang. Namun, baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan pohon oak itu. Kurasakan bulu kudukku merinding tidak jelas, angin bertiup kencang. Sekelilingku menjadi bergoyang-goyang, entah itu rumput yang aku injak maupun rerumputan ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Aku menghentikan langkahku, mataku terbuka lebar, hatiku bergemuruh hebat. Kudengar suara, itu suara nya. Suara yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku masih terkejut sampai rasanya tubuhku kaku, bahkan hanya untuk berbalik.

"Baozi….."

TBC~~~~

Maaf ya… ini agak sedikit membosankan sepertinya,,, dua chap pertama ini ceritanya flashback,,, LuMin XiuHan moment dulu,, hehehee..

dan..oya..masalah penyakit luhan, itu kompleks bgt, awalnya dia punya kanker darah, udh mendingan dgn operasi itu, eh malah sakit kepalanya berujung jd kanker otak.. maafkan daku membuat luhan nista disini,,huweee /ngumpet/

Balasan review

: haha..menurutku sih iya emng panjang,, tapi gatau menurut yang lainnya..

**Miniseokie01** : hehe..iya ceritanya flashback, chap ini juga msh flashback, tp chap depan udh ngga.

**Shinta lang** : hehe…udh dilanjut ini,, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya..suka angst yaw..samaan deh..

**Askasufa **: sama,, saya juga,, suka yang angst angst, tapi ga tau deh ini angst nya berhasil atau ga..

**Seorin** : hehe..kita lihat nanti ya… reinkarnasi atau ngga.. pokoknya minseok bakal ketemu luhan kok..

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca… apalagi yg udh mau review… makaasih banyak /deep bow/


	4. Chap END -The Last-

Title : One Miracle

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, etc

Genre : Angst, Romance, to be

Warn : kurang lebih OOC, Boys Love,

Chap ini all Minseok POV..

maaf ya lama.. udah gitu ini tanpa edit.. mudah-mudahan ga terlalu mengecewakan.. mungkin agak membosankan, garing, dan dll, tapi,, HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^

.

.

_"Tuhan.. hanya_ _1 keinginanku hari ini. Biarkan aku melihat kembali Luhan.. aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya,, walau mungkin sulit bahkan mustahil, tapi aku selalu mengharapkan keajaiban itu .. terima kasih Tuhan"_

.

.

-Previous Chap-

Aku menghentikan langkahku, mataku terbuka lebar, hatiku bergemuruh hebat. Kudengar suara, itu suara nya. Suara yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku masih terkejut sampai rasanya tubuhku kaku, bahkan hanya untuk berbalik.

"Baozi….."

-Chapter 3/End- The Last-

Minseok POV

"Baozi….."

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyata..

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan perlahan. Mataku terpejam, aku mengambil nafas pelan-pelan dan menghembuskankannya untuk menstabilkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku membuka mataku yakin, seyakin bahwa suara yang aku dengar itu adalah suaranya. Luhan.

Senyum itu. Wajah putih itu. Mata itu. Aku tidak salah. Di depanku, sekitar berjarak tiga meter dari tempat aku berdiri sekarang terlihat sosok itu dengan tatapan dan senyum yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Xi Luhan.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi linglung seperti ini? Tapi, aku merasakan seperti… Aku menangis sekarang. Ini air mata rindu dan bahagia.

"Apa kabarmu, Kim Minseok?"

Dia kembali berbicara dengan senyumnya. Aku melihatnya yang kini serasa lebih putih. Matanya lebih berkilau, pakaiannya yang juga serba putih dan satu hal yang pasti, senyumannya lebih manis. Aku masih belum bisa beranjak dari tempatku. Aku seperti terhipnotis akibat pemandangan di depanku ini. Aku terus saja memperhatikannya, sampai aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku.

'seperti ada yang kurang' batinku. Tapi pikiranku seketika buyar, ketika merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahku. Dia ada didepanku. Luhan tepat ada didepanku, kali ini hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minseok?"

Luhan mengayunkan sebelah tangannya didepan wajahku. Aku langsung tersadar.

"L..Luhan?" ucapku memastikan.

"Ya?"

"Ini benar kau?" sekali lagi

"iya.. Baozi.. Ini aku, Luhan. " terangnya dengan mantap disertakan selalu senyumannya.

"tapi..tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Aku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. Namun, hampa. Tanganku terjatuh bebas, telapak tanganku menembus wajahnya. Aku memperhatikan telapak tangan kananku. Kenapa dengan tanganku? Aku alihkan mataku menatap Luhan. Dia seperti tahu arti dari tatapanku ini.

"em..Min..maaf, kau tidak bisa menyentuhku" Terang Luhan dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah. Tidak tidak. Aku tidak apa, hanya karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Yang penting adalah aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku geleng-gelengkan kepala cepat.

"tidak apa Lu..hanya saja…" aku gantungkan kalimatku. Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya seperti apa. Jujur, aku masih bingung dengan kejadian ini. Tapi benar-benar, apa Luhan mempunyai indera ke enam? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku, lagi.

"em..aku akan jelaskan ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kau berdiri terus seperti ini, Minseok" Luhan mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya. Dan sekarang kami duduk di bawah pohon oak.

"Min.. jadi.." aku menatap Luhan penasaran. Dia seperti ragu.

"tidak apa lu, jelaskan saja" aku meyakinkannya.

"jadi, sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu baozi dari atas sana."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dan tersenyum kecil. Aku mengikutinya menatap langit. Aku bingung. Tapi aku senang, ternyata Luhan tetap berada disekitarku selama ini. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya, sambil tetap menatap langit. Tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman untuk memperhatikan dia bicara.

"selama tiga tahun ini, aku terus melihat apa yang kau kerjakan min, apa kegiatanmu, kemana kau pergi, apa yang kau makan dan lainnya. Aku ikut sedih saat aku melihatmu menangis dan bersedih karena aku min. bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk mengikhlaskanku?" terang Luhan. Dia menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatapku sambil bertanya seperti itu. Aku terperanjat, ya. Aku memang berkata aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu Lu. Tapi hatiku masih belum bisa, hatiku masih belum percaya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku menundukkan wajahku.

"maaf.. aku hanya tidak bisa melepaskanmu dalam pikiranku Lu.." ucapku lirih.

"tidak apa-apa Min.. aku tahu.." aku mengangkat wajahku memandang wajahnya yang kini sudah menengadah keatas, memandang langit lagi.

"maka dari itu, setiap hari aku selalu meminta kepada dewa langit untuk dapat turun ke bumi dan melihatmu untuk sekali saja.. hufftt.. tapi dasar dewa langit si Kris yang mengaku sangat agung itu selalu berkata 'tidak bisa..waktumu masih terlalu sebentar disini..nanti ada saatnya kau akan bisa kesana' . Dia selalu bilang nanti nanti dan nanti, setiap hari, setiap bulan, setiap tahun selalu jawabannya sama"

Aku terkekeh mendengar penjelasannya. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah, aku jadi geli sendiri melihatnya dan juga penjelasannya. Dewa langit? Kris?

"dewa langit? Kris?" aku ucapkan pertanyaanku.

"ya.. Kris, dia itu dewa langit yang benar-benar tidak peduli pada kami. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus berterima kasih sangat kepadanya. Karena akhirnya permintaanku terkabul tahun ini."

Luhan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tahu maksud permintaannya. Karena itu juga permintaanku selama tiga tahun ini.

"lalu bagaimana caranya permintaanmu terkabul?" aku menatapnya lekat.

"heum.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Karena pada saat matahari terbit tadi pagi. Kris memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk turun ke bumi, dia berkata ini sudah waktunya. Aku jadi merasa seperti ada yang menjanggal. Tapi aku acuhkan perasaanku itu."

Luhan tersenyum cerah memandang langit lalu bergantian menatapku. Walau aku pikir ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih. Karena pada akhirnya permohonanku menjadi kenyataan.

"dan soal kau tidak bisa menyentuhku itu memang sudah konsekuensi yang aku dapatkan. Aku memang bisa terlihat tapi aku tidak bisa disentuh. Maafkan aku baozi" aku melihat Luhan tersenyum miris.

"itu sudah cukup bagiku.. hanya dengan melihatmu saja sudah menenangkan hatiku Lu.." tuturku lembut sambil menatapnya lekat. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"terima kasih Minseok.."

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Lu"

"aku merindukanmu Minseok"

"aku juga"

Lama aku tertatap muka dengan Luhan. Saling memandang lekat mata masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam kenyamanan ini. Walau aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tapi aku selalu bisa merasakan kalau sesekali dia sedang menyentuhku. Membelai surai rambut atau menyentuh kedua pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan itu semua dengan adanya yang aku rasakan terpaan angin di rambutku dan pipiku. Aku merasa dia nyata. Sekarang.

_'Karena aku percaya, satu keajaiban itu pasti datang. Dan dia telah datang. Terima kasih, Tuhan' _

Suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa menit tadi diantara kita.

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usulnya.

"hah?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya. Jalan-jalan. Tapi bagaimana?

"iya, jalan-jalan. Kita ke sekolah kita dulu, atau ke pantai, atau juga ke namsan tower, atau ke sungai han. Terserahmu" ocehnya yang err—sedikit cerewet.

" ..iya.. tapi aku masih bingung" aku menggeleng-gelangkan kepalaku berkali-kali.

"aku tahu kau masih bingung dengan semua ini. Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku.. aku takut aku tidak bisa kembali kesini lagi" Luhan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. Oh tidak. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatnya sedih.

"maafkan aku Lu.. bagaimana kalau kita sungai han saja?" aku mengusulkan sungai hank arena pada saat malam hari. Sungai itu sangat indah.

"baiklah.." aku melihatnya berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba menggengam tangan kiriku tapi gagal. Dia tidak bisa menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan dia aku lihat sedang mengatur dirinya. Kurasa dia sedikit lupa dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia katakan. Dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"aku bisa merasakan kau tadi menggenggam tanganku Lu, walau sekilas" aku ikut berdiri. Menampilkan senyuman tulusku untuk Luhan. Kulihat dia mengangkat wajahnya bingung.

"ya..aku bisa merasakannya, hembusan angin yang menyentuh tanganku tadi aku tahu itu tanganmu"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku terkekeh merasakan dia masih saja belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Kurasa dia masih mengolah perkataanku tadi dalam otaknya. Dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja lama.

"cepatlah Lu"

Belum ada lima detik setelah aku berteriak padanya. Kini dia sudah berada di samping kananku. Aku baru ingat dia sekarang bisa menjadi begitu cepat berpindah tempat. Dia bukan lagi manusia yang membutuhkan tenaga hanya untuk berjalan. Aku berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Aku dan Luhan sudah sampai di sungai han. Tak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kenapa malam ini begitu ramai? Ck.. yasudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Kita masih terus berjalan berjalan –berdampingan- tepat di tepi sungai. Sampai Luhan menghentikan gerakan langkahnya. Aku juga ikut berhenti dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke Luhan.

"ada apa Lu?" tanyaku. Aku bisa menangkap raut wajahnya yang sedikit berubah menjadi seperti tengah berpikir. Lalu dia menatapku.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Luhan, kenapa kau menjadi sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Aku kira ada sesuatu. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"kita cari tempat duduk dulu, ayo" aku mengajaknya mengikutiku. Aku melihat ada sedikit celah diantara rerumputan bersih yang memang membentang di sekitar sungai yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Mereka ada yang berpasangan, berkeluarga atau juga bersama teman-temannya. Aku menerobos mereka semua.

"disana Lu.. kita duduk disana saja" tunjukku dan berbicara kepada Luhan yang ada dibelakangku. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada aura yang tidak baik selama aku berjalan di antara mereka semua disini. Tatapan mereka seperti mengintimidasiku dan menatapku heran. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Ah aku tidak peduli.

"ah..akhirnya aku bisa duduk juga.." aku menghela nafas dan menyelonjorkan kedua kakiku. Aku melihat Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Lu.. apa kau juga masih bisa merasakan lelah?" aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"tidak.." jawabnya singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"heumm..apa kau mau makan?" tawarku. Jujur, aku mulai merasa lapar.

"sebenarnya aku tidak bisa makan Baozi, tapi kalau kau mau membelikannya untukku dan mewakilkan untukku dengan cara kau yang memakan makananku itu aku anggap seperti aku sedang memakan." Jawabnya, dia terkekeh. Oh aku baru ingat, dia tidak bisa makan.

"hehe..maafkan aku Lu.. tapi sepertinya idemu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku memang sedang lapar. Aku akan mewakilkan kau untuk makan.. haha…" ucapku sambil tertawa. Suasana saat ini yang aku rindukan. Aku beranjak berdiri. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mengikuti pergerakanku.

"baiklah..kau tunggu disini,,aku akan segera kembali..jangan kemana-mana" perintahku sedikit ada nada mengancam.

"haha..iya.. My Baozi.. Luhan-mu ini tidak akan pergi darimu..muah" aku memutar bola mataku. Flying kiss.. owh kau sudah menjadi Luhan-ku yang dulu. Suka sekali menggodaku. Aku tidak menganggapinya. Segera saja aku beranjak ke kios makanan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat aku duduk bersama Luhan tadi.

.

.

"ahjumma.. aku mau sate baso ikan dua porsi, lalu..eumm..." aku berpikir sejenak. Apa yang akan aku makan.

"bagaimana kalau tteokbokki atau roti ikan, anak muda?" tawar bibi penjual kepadaku. Boleh juga.

"oke.. aku mau roti ikannya dua ya. Juga minumannya, eum.. Lemon tea dua, lalu air mineral juga dua ya ajhumma." Pintaku.

"baiklah.. tunggu sebentar ya" ucap bibi.

"oya..ajhumma..aku mau tteokbokki-nya juga ya, dua porsi juga" tambahku.

"baik,,anak muda.."

Di tengah-tengah aku menunggu, tiba-tiba bibi penjual menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"dimana kekasihmu? Kenapa hanya sendiri?" dia seperti heran denganku.

"hah? Ya?"

"haha..iya, dimana kekasihmu..bukankah kau memesan semua makanan ini untuk dua porsi?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan makanan pesananku ke dalam kotak dan kantong plastik.

"owh.. itu..disana.. di dekat orang yang berbaju merah itu. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna putih, ajhumma.." jelasku sambil menunjuk Luhan yang tengah memrebahkan punggungnya di rumput, kedua tangannya menyilang di bawah kepalanya.

"dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya.." bibi ini menatapku bingung begitupun aku. Apa maksudnya Luhan tidak ada? Jelas-jelas Luhan ada disana.

"benarkah? Dia disana ajhumma, masa kau tidak melihatnya?" aku memperjelas arah tunjuk tanganku menuju ke Luhan. Tapi bibi ini masih saja berkata kalau dia tidak melihat seseorang yang memakai baju warna putih. Aku jadi sedikit kesal.

"ehm..ajhumma..ini semua jadi berapa?" aku memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kios ini. Aku rasa ajhumma ini sedikit aneh.

" .semuanya jadi 15000 won, anak muda" bibi memberikan kantong plastik ini kepadaku, segera saja aku membayarnya. Tapi, sebelum aku meninggalkan kios bibi penjual ini, dia kembali bersuara.

"semoga kau bahagia, anak muda" aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman canggung. Terima kasih untuk doanya. Aku berjalan menuju Luhan.

.

.

Aku menaruh kantong plastik makananku dengan sedikit kasar. Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Luhan dengan mukaku yang kesal. Aku lirik Luhan bangkit dari posisi telentangnya lalu duduk menatapku heran.

"kau kenapa baozi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa" aku mulai mengatur emosiku. Aku membuka kantong plastik yang berisikan makananku dan Luhan. Aku mengambil sate baso ikan yang dibungkus sudah dalam dua porsi lalu memakannya.

"wow..Baozi..kau sangat lapar ya..pelan-pelan saja makannya" aku menatap Luhan dengan mulutku yang masih penuh dengan sate baso ikan tadi. Aku buru-buru menelannya dan meminum air mineral yang aku pesan tadi.

"aku bingung dan sedikit kesal. Kenapa tadi bibi penjual makanan disana berkata dia tidak melihatmu disini. Padahal kau jelas-jelas disini dan aku tadi menunjukku tepat disini dari kios tadi. Ada yang aneh dari bibi itu Lu" ucapku panjang. Aku kembali meminum air mineral yang aku genggam tadi.

"haha..memang benar.. bibi itu tidak aneh Min.. aku memang tidak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali kau.. jadi tidak ada yang aneh.. maafkan aku, aku tadi belum memberitahumu.." aku tersedak. Air mineral yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutku seketika keluar. Aku menatap Luhan. Dan dia hanya –nyengir- tidak bersalah. Oh Tuhan.. bahkan disaat dia sudah tidak menjadi manusia saja masih suka mengerjaiku. Benar-benar tidak berubah.

"kau.. rusa jadi-jadian.." aku mendelikkan mataku ke arahnya, pura-pura marah.

"hehe..maaf baozi..maaf..salahkan saja si Kris itu.. hanya membuatku terlihat untukmu..sekarang lanjutkan makanmu. Wakilkan untukku juga ya" perintahnya.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan mewakilkan makananmu, sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" aku menyeringai sedikit. Ide konyol melintas dalam pikiranku. Aku lihat Luhan langsung terdiam.

"apa?"

"menarilah di depanku..menari sambil menyanyi,,tapi harus dengan gerakan imut dan seksi.. bagaimana?" aku menaik-naikkan kedua alisku. Dalam hati aku tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat lucu saat ini.

"tapi baozi….ak-" aku potong langsung ucapannya.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, lagipula tidak aka nada yang bisa melihatmukan, ayo cepat.." aku melihat Luhan dengan terpaksa berdiri dan mulai menari juga menyanyi.

"ahahahahaahahahaahaa….kau…kau lucu sekali Lu..sungguh" aku tertawa keras sambil memegang perutku. Dia benar-benar melakukan perintahku. Bayangkan saja, sekarang ini Luhan sedang menyanyi sambil menari abstrak. Lirik lagunya dia karang sendiri, ku dengar ada namaku juga namanya dlam bait lagu itu. Lalu tariannya, ya ampun.. benar-benar imut sekaligus seksi, kalu diperhatikan gerakan tarinya seperti perpaduan antara tarian dua girlband ternama dari korea, Apink NoNoNo dan Sistar Alone. Haha.. aku terus saja tertawa. Dan Luhan masih belum menghentikan tingkahnya. Aku rasa perutku sudah mulai sakit.

"sudah..sudah..berhenti Lu..hhaha…aduh perutku" aku mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Saat aku tidak sengaja mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, ku rasakan pandangan-pandangan orang-orang ini terlihat aneh dan menusuk bagiku. Tapi aku segera mengalihkan mataku, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Itu sangat lucu.

"kau terlihat sangat jelek saat cemberut Lu.. tersenyumlah" godaku. Dia terkekeh dan mengembangkan senyumannya cepat. Oh.. aku merasakan detak jantungku tidak berdetak pada batas normal. Matanya menembus mataku.

"aku senang, kalau kau tertawa seperti tadi baozi..berjanjilah untuk terus tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu lagi" senyumnya tiba-tiba sedikit menghilang. Ucapannya mendadak serius, tatapan matanya menjadi sendu. Inikah saatnya?

"ya..aku akan berusaha semampuku..tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Kau selalu menjadi pemilik hatikku Luhan.." suasananya mendadak menjadi menegang. Kami sama-sama menatap mata masing-masing. Menyalurkan perasaan yang bercampuk aduk. Lama seperti ini, seakan tempat ini hanya ada kami, tidak ada orang-orang yang tadi menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Waktu seakan berhenti. Seakan tahu isi hatiku untuk menghentikan waktu dan tidak ingin malam ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Duarr… duarr..

Suara kembang api, petasan, serta air mancur yang tiba-tiba muncul menyadarkan kami. Aku dan Luhan tersenyum menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku Mencintaimu../Aku Mencintaimu" ucapku berbarengan dengannya. Dan setelahnya kami berdua tertawa lepas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas langit malam yang kini indah bertebaran warna-warni kembang api. Aku lirik Luhan juga ikut memandang langit.

"indahnya.." kagumku.

"eum… apa si dewa langit itu tidak marah Lu kalau langitnya diberi serangan seperti ini?..haha." ucapku sambil terkekeh. Ku dengar Luhan menyahut.

"haha…aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu baozi..biarkan saja" tawanya.

"Lu..ayo kita ke jembatan.." ajakku sambil berdiri dari dudukku.

"untuk apa?" tanya Luhan yang juga ikut berdiri.

"menghabiskan waktu" ucapku singkat seraya langsung berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Aku melirik jam tanganku, kenapa waktu begitu cepat? -22.55 KST-. Ku rasakan dia sudah ada disampingku dengan cepat, lagi.

.

.

Disinilah kami berdiri, diatas jembatan sungai han. Tepatnya di pinggir-pinggir jembatan. Kembang api, petasan dan juga air mancur masih setia menghiasi langit dan sungai malam ini. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, aku pejamkan kedua mataku dan berteriak lantang.

"terima kasih Tuhan.. terima kasih" aku lafalkan terus kalimat itu. Karna sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur karna permohonanku terkabul.

Grep!

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Tunggu! Ini tangan siapa?

"aku juga ingin berterima kasih, baozi"

Luhan? Segera ku turunkan kedua tanganku dari atas udara. Aku ingin berbalik, memastikan ini benar Luhan atau bukan. Pasalnya bukankah sedari tadi Luhan dan aku tidak saling menyentuh. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah bisa memelukku? Tapi justru dia malah mempererat pelukannya, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku pun kembali menghadap depan. Aku merasakan bahu kiriku terdapat beban ringan, ini dagu Luhan. Ya Tuhan.. aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu.

"apa kau bingung baozi?" tanyanya. Suaranya tepat di telinga kiriku. Itu membuatku sedikit mengedikkan leherku pelan.

"iya..bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Lu?" tanyaku. Aku mengelus kedua tangannya yang melingkar diperutku. Aku merindukan tangan ini.

"kali ini Tuhan benar-benar mendengar permintaanku. Dan lupakan tentang si dewa langit itu. Permintaanku untuk dapat menyentuhmu itu dapat terkabul. Walau hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Satu jam terakhir di tanggal ini, di hari ini Min..jadi biarkan seperti ini baozi.." jelasnya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sensasi hangat yang diberikan Luhan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku membuka mataku. Suasana yang tadinya meriah dan ramai kini menjadi sedikit hening. Petasan dan teman-temannya sudah berhenti berterbangan di langit. Perlahan ku rasakan Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Dia membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Jarakku dengan Luhan kini benar-benar dekat. Perlahan kurasakan kedua tangan Luhan kembali memelukku, membuat tidak ada lagi jarak antara kita. Hidungku bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Dengan perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, tidak sampai lima detik sudah kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan manis menyentuh bibirku. Bibir kami bertemu, sebuah kecupan dan pagutan lembut penuh rasa cinta. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali, ciuman yang diberikan Luhan sangat hangat, lembut dan berirama. Kurasakan satu tangannya memegang leherku, mengelus lembut leher sebelah kananku tapi tetap mempertahankan irama pagutannya yang lembut. Aku pun mengalungkan tanganku dileher rusanya.

Lama seperti itu, sampai perlahan Luhan melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku. Dia menatap mataku lekat dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Minseok"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xi Luhan"

"Hiduplah bahagia, dan kali ini kau harus benar-benar berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum dan tertawa."

"yaa Luhan.. kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji.. aku akan hidup bahagia, karna aku tahu kau selalu berada disekitarku."

Luhan menarikku dalam pelukannya, hangat dan lembut. Aku membalas pelukkannya. Namun, aku merasakan hembusan angin kencang menerpa tubuhku. Aku juga merasakan pelukanku semakin longgar. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap Luhan. Dia tersenyum tulus dan nyaman.

"sudah waktunya.. Minseok" diantara kami tidak ada yang melepaskan pelukan sama sekali. Tapi aku merasakan tanganku hampa, aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan apa-apa. Tanganku terjatuh bebas dari pundak Luhan. Aku mencoba untuk memeluk Luhan lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan lagi.

"jangan menangis… Kim Minseok.. Aku selalu mencintaimu.."

Kurasakan hembusan angin dingin menyentuh lembut kedua pipiku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat dan mengatur nafasku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Perasaanku sudah mulai bisa diatur. Saat aku akan membuka mataku, seketika tubuhku terhempas ringan oleh hembusan angin yang kencang. Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku, aku ingin melihat Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi kosong, di depanku tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Diatas jembatan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain aku. Aku segera melihat jam tangannku.

"belum Luhan, ini belum waktunya" -23.50 KST-

"pohon oak" aku segera saja berlari meninggalkan jembatan ini.

_'Luhan.. ku mohon, biarkan aku melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya' _

Hoshh..hoshhh…

Aku mengatur nafas tersengal-sengalku. Aku melirik jam tanganku, -23.56 KST-.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh taman ini. Aku kini berdiri berjarak tiga meter dari pohon oak. Aku melihat kue tart yang tadi pagi aku bawa sedang tergeletak di bawah pohon oak itu.

"Luhan.. aku tahu kau ada disini.. kumohon, aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kembali ku lirik jam tanganku, -23.58 KST.

Aku menyerah, mungkin Luhan memang sudah pergi.

"aku disini Minseok.. "

Aku dongakkan kepalaku. Aku tersenyum, segera aku ingin mendekatinya. Namun, dia menahanku.

"tidak, jangan baozi.. kau sudah berjanji akan mengikhlaskanku.. aku ingin melihatmu melepasku dengan senyuman dan ikhlas.. " ucapnya.

Aku berhenti dan tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"pergilah Lu… aku akan memenuhi janjiku.. aku akan membuatmu tenang dan bahagia disana. Aku mencintaimu.. selamanya.. " itu benar tulus keluar dari dalam hatiku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Baozi Minseok.. Aku pergi" -24.00 KST, 26 Maret 2014-

Kulihat dia tersenyum sangat manis. Kurasakan hawa dingin disekitarku, angin bertiup sangat kencang. Membuat penglihatanku sedikit terhalangi. Tapi dengan samar-samar aku melihat Luhan terus tersenyum. Sampai dia benar-benar menghilang, aku memejamkan mataku.

_'aku akan memenuhi janjiku Xi Luhan. Aku akan hidup bahagia. Karena aku tahu kau selalu berada disekitarku. Walau tidak nyata, aku selalu akan merasakan kehadiranmu. Tenanglah..'_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Disini aku, sendiri di taman penuh memori ini. Aku berjalan kearah bawah pohon oak. Aku mengambil kue tart ku, aku menyentuh badan pohon ini.

"kau sangat berarti untukku. Jadi, tetaplah berdiri kokoh sampai aku akan menyusul Luhan nanti"

Dengan langkah pasti, aku beranjak meninggalkan taman dan juga pohon oak ini. Hatiku sudah benar-benar lega.

_'Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau sudah mengabulkan doa dan permohonanku. Aku selalu percaya pada-Mu.'_

08.00 KST. Beberapa bulan berlalu.

"Ya Tuhan.. aku terlambat.."

"eomma.. aku pergi dulu..!" teriakku dari teras rumah dan mulai mengayuh sepedaku untuk berangkat ke sebuah KinderGarden tempat aku mengajar.

.

.

"Anak-anak.. tenang dulu.. kita kedatangan murid baru.." seruku meminta anak didikku yang sangat ramai ini untuk berhenti sejenak.

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu" senyum Minseok kepada anak didik barunya.

"nae.. perkenalkan teman-teman.. Nama saya.. Kim

Luhan…"

.

.

.

.

** END **

**/deep bow..deep bow/ maaf..maaf.. ini lama, lama postnya.. parah ya... karna saya dilema, mau jadi sad atau happy.. tapi karna mood saya dan emng awalnya ini ff udh angst, jadi saya ending'in sad,, tapi jadinya alurnya malah gaje gini... gatau deh nih, angstnya dapet atau ngga, sad end'nya dapet atau ga,, huhu ..**

**tapi... makasih banget yg udah mau baca... dan... reviewnya dong... udah chap end ini... hehe... makasih buat yang udh review di chap-chap sbelumnya.. makasih banget loh ini...**

**TO :**

**MINISEOKKIE01 : Iya.. prmohonannya terkabul,, kan saya mah baek, eh salah baik maksudnya,,, hehe... baekhyun kali ah baek mah /gaje/ makasih banyak udah rnr.. /deep bow/**

** : makasih ya udah rnr,, maaf ya lama.. dan... maaf juga ini jadinya happy atau sad, sad kali ah.. hehe... /deep bow/ maksih ya... maaf, lain kali pasti bikin ff lumin happy end kok.**

** : iya muncul.. tapi cuma sehari doang,, hihi... maksih ya udh rnr... /deep bow/**

**XIUBAOO : maaf ya,,, untuk kali ini kayaknya sad dulu,,, hihi,,, lain kali pasti happy kok.. maksih rnr nya..**

**dan untuk semua yang udah baca,, saya ucapkan makasih banyak... dengan mau membaca ff saya yg masih belum terlalu bagus ini sudah membuat saya seneng,, tapi lebih seneng lagi kalu review,, huwee T^T,, haha becanda kok... **

**makasih semuanya... see you next ff..**


End file.
